Team Geschicte
by Double Rainbow Idea Machine
Summary: My name is Monty, your local blue Skitty. I was a normal wild Pokemon but then I met the most bizarre person ever. This is my story, filled with joy, internet memes, tears, and satire. This is the misadventures of rescue team Geschicte
1. Intro  The begining of the misadventure

**Hi, everyone, D.R.I.M here. This is my first fanfic based on an Rp of mine. So technically it's by D.R.I.M. and Friend. I still cant believe I actually got around to writing this. Please enjoy.**

Ah, the Ouran Forest, a quiet little place close enough to 'Monvile that one could easily go to the Kecleon mart for an ice cream, but still far enough away that the bustle of city life never reached it. Today was a sunny spring afternoon, a time perfect for relaxing underneath your favorite tree and being jumped upon by a hyper Chikorita.

Ahem, excuse me. My name is Monty, your local blue Skitty. I was a normal wild Pokemon but then I met the most bizarre person ever. This is my story, filled with joy, internet memes, tears, and asshattery. Now back to the story.

Groaning, I opened my eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"h**I**i'mb**A****M**.blueberrysismyf**A**ver**I**t.**D**oyoul**I**kemudkips**O**himrellylos**T**" the chikorita said bouncing.

I honestly didn't get anything out of the conversation except her name, she was lost, and a total idiot. "Hi I'm Monty."

"Hey, hey, do you know the way out?" Thank Mew the green thing stopped bouncing as she said this.

"Yes, want me to show you out?" _Ah, mother, why did you have to grind kindness into my head?_

"Yes please" Bazil said, following me as I got up and started walking. After a minute, she was bouncing in front of me _Wasn't I suppose to be showing her the way out? "_Hey, are you part of a rescue team, 'cus if so that would be so cool. Rescue teams are so epic they make Chuck Norris look weak." Her eyes were literally stars. It was very unnerving.

"No, I'm not"_ A fangirl, of course_.

"Want to start a rescue team together, then?"

"Why don't you go ask your friends or family?"

Bazil stopped bounding and her leaf drooped "Well, you see, all my friends and family moved away because the town's economy fell even farther. So now I'm all alone." Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll start a rescue team with you." _Oh, Mew, I feel like an ass. The poor kid._

"REALLY?" Once more, her eyes were stars.

"Yeah, we could call it... um why don't you name it..."

"Team Geschicte."

I raised my paw for a hi five "Yeah 'cause we're going to go down in rescuing history!"

I had no clue what the hell I was getting myself into.

**Ghawaaaaaaaa, this is so short. Then again, this is just the, so intro I promise the other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Justin Bibarel

**Capter 2 woooooooot I actully had the modavaton to git past the first chapter.**

**i dont own pokemon**

The forest slowly began to thin as we came into the town. "Well here's 'Monvile," Bazil said happily. "Come on let's head to the guild and get registered."

I was frozen. The town was in horrible shape. Most buildings had broken glass, the steps where littered with scraps of paper (and many other things im not going to mention), you could see children fighting over a scrap of food they found in a garbage bin. Smog drifted freely from factory smoke stacks. The color of the air matched the pokemon's mood. "This place really does need rescuing," I muttered as I followed Bazil.

The farther into the city we got, the worse the conditions got, and I was grateful when we reached the oasis that was the guild head quarters. The guild was a magnificent Aerodactyl shaped building and from a distance it looked like the only building to escape the depression of the city, but up close I could see the paint peeling and the boards covering up a broken window. Even the wing shaped pillars were beginning to crumble. There where three guards were outside; one was asleep and the other two, a Machamp and Hitmonlee,(the third was a Tauros) were playing cards.

Bazil walked towards the guards "Um, excuse me," she said softly.

The sleeping one opened its eyes for a brief second. "You deal with this"

The Machamp grumbled and glared at Bazil. "What is it, pipsqueak?"

Bazil gulped. "Um, well, we're here to..." She trailed off.

I gave her a nudge. I hadn't come this far for nothing.

"We're here to start a rescue team!" she half shouted. At hearing this, the guards burst into laughter.

After about a minute, the Machamp managed to contain himself, "you two little runts want to become a rescue team? What are you, level five or something? Come back when you've evolved!" The guard patted Bazil on the head.

I reached out to comfort her,she was shaking. "Hey don't cry they have to at least let us try-"

"RAZOR LEAF" Bazil interrupted, launching said attack right at the Machamp's head. The three pink rises on his head fell softly to the ground as he feel backwards.

"Madam Aro's at the top floor" he said before falling unconscious. Bazil smiled and pranced in humming slightly. She was shaking with rage.I twitched. _'Note to self: don't anger Bazil.'_

"So this Aro person must be pretty strong to be in command of a guild, I'm kinda scared", I said as we walked down the hall that led to her office.

Bazil gave a giggle. "Don't worry, I've heard she's a kind and fair lea-"

At that moment there was a loud crash and the sound of china shattering from behind the door marked 'Guild Leader's Office'.

"You worthless piece of Slowpoke dung! You ether change the way that garbage heap you call a factory runs or we won't come and save your sory little asses any more! Understand?" There was silence "I said DO you understand me?"

"Y-y-yes m-ma'am," a quivering voice said.

"What was that?"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

"Now you get out of this office and go fix your own damn problems!"

The door to the office opened and a fat scared looking Meowth ran out holding a folder of papers.

"Kind person, huh? Maybe we shouldn't do this." I said. _I dont want to die yet. I haven't RickRolled the judges of Poke Idol yet._

Bazil quivered. "I'm with you. Maybe I should just go work at the factory.

"You can come in, dears," said the same voice that had lectured the Meowth, only now it had calmed. Bazil looked at me, terrified. "Don't dawdle," the voice said.

"We're guna get killed, but after all that walking maybe we should at least try." I failed miserably at sounding reassuring.

"HURRY UP!"

Bazil jumped grabbed me and dashed into the office. '_Pleas be a vegetarian. Monties don't taste good in salads_.' Bazil froze in place and saluted. Aro was (obviously) an Aerodactyl, her scales dulling with age. She was siting at a mahogany desk with papers stacked neatly on it.

"Well aren't you two just the cuteist things I ever saw." Aro's voice was soft and grandmotherly, completely different from the vicious voice of authority from before. "Well what can I do for you?"

I awkwardly cleared my thorght "We ah..."

Bazil was frozen in fear and wasn't helping. Aro simply smiled as if she was use to this. "So tell me, dears, who needs rescuing?"

Bazil snapped out of hear fear. "No one, ma'am, we're here to become a rescue team."

"No offense meant, my dear, but you and your boyfriend don't seem, well, strong enough."

I blinked. Boyfriend? But it's only Bazil and...WHA! "You mean me!" I shrieked. "Do I honestly look like a boy? I'm a girl! How manly is a Skitty?"

"You're a girl?" Bazil and Aro said in unison, eyes wide. "That aside, you two are just too small."

"Please ma'am, give us a chance," Bazil pleaded.

"We're stronger than we look," I added. '_First she calls me week, then a boy, and then small. I really doubt those rumors are true'._

SLAM. The door slammed open interrupting us as a Growlithe ran in barking. "Arfarfarfarf!"

Aro stood up, seeming to understand. "What is it?"

"Arfarfarfarf."

"Someone's unwell."

The dog shook its head. "Arfarfarfarf."

"In a well."

"Arfarfarfarf."

"Jimmy's stuck in a well!" Aro exclaimed.

The Growlithe nodded.

Aro turned towards Bazil and me. "If you two really have the stuff to be a rescue team, then prove it and go rescue Jimmy!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" we both said, saluting before running after the Growlithe.

The well was no more than a large hole in the ground surrounded by rocks. Bazil carefully stepped forward "That's one big well. Hey do you hear that?" Sure enough, there was a quiet sound coming from the well, and well, you know about curiosity and cats, so of course I stepped forward to hear better. I must say I did not like what I heard.

"Baby baby baby baby baby baby ohhhhh. Baby baby baby noooo~."

"Not Justin Bibarel. Oh holy Arceus in heaven mercy. Save me from this fate worse than death!" I screamed spasming. Looking back, this was probably one of my worst mistakes considering it landed me in the well.

I heard Bazil cry something along the lines of "Monty nooo" as I fell.

Lucky for me it wasn't a very long fall and I landed safely "Justen noooooooooooooo-oh it stopped."

A Grovile holding a guitar glared at me. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my well?"

I hopped off the floor and looked at him. "Are you Jimmy?"

"No, I'm Lady friggin' Gaga," the Grovile said, folding his arms. "Now who the hell are you?"

"I'm Monty, please don't hurt me." I backed away a few steps. _'Was everyone I met here going to be like this?'_

"I'm guonna be part of a rescue team. Oh- Bazil, I'm not dead!" I shouted up the wall.

"I know i just don't want to come down," she called back. _'That ass_.'

"Are you sure you're not Jimmy?" I asked him again.

The Grovile was snickering. "A little boy like you in a rescue team. What is it, Team Stupid? You moron, do I honestly look like Lady Gaga?"

"I'm a girl!" I screamed once more. "Its 'cause I'm blue, isn't it?"

"You're a girl?" Jimmy said wide eyed. "And yes, because you are blue I assumed you were a boy... And your name's Monty?" He contemplated this for a moment. "Did your parents ever give you The Talk?"

"YES!" I screamed "Yesyesyes! Hot Skitty on Wailord action, I know! Now hurry up and let me rescue you!"

Jimmy was to busy laughing to reply. Well that was until Bazil, laughing as well, fell onto his head. Bazil giggled an apology and jumped off him to stand by me.

Jimmy cleared his throat, now calm. "Do I look like I need rescuing?"

"Well..."

"That was a rhetorical question and the answer is no." Jimmy said, picking up his guitar.

Bazil looked at me and smirked. '_Please remember there's no dead or alive for rescuing.'_

"If you don't come with us peacefully well have to use force."

Jimmy just looked at us sceptically. "I don't think Splash counts as force."

Bazil's smirk grew to a grin. "Monty, will you do the honors of K.O. him?"

_'Yes, vengeance for my poor little ears'._ With a grin of my own I took a few steps back and launched my self square at his chest "TACKLE!" _'No one accosts me with Justin Bibarel and gets away with it'._

Jimmy, taken by suprise, was knocked back and knocked out. "Hi five," Bazil said, holding up her paw. I happily smacked mine against hers and then looked around.

"How are we going to get out?"

"Maybe there's another exit. I'll check this side and you check that one," Bazil said, rushing over to one side of the well.

_'Who does she think this is, Indiana Jones? Well, it's worth a shot'_. Nothing really seemed unusual about my side of the well. Turning around, my tail knocked losse a rock and ther was a weird crunching sound as a portion of the wall disappeared.

"OH MY MEW!" yelled a nasally voice. About half a dozen Zubat weer hanging upside down in the newly revealed area. One was shiny. "Edward, what do we do?" screeched the nasally one.

"I don't know! Why do you guys always expect me to do everything?" whined Edward, the shiny one. "Mew, my life sucks, I just wana be with my !" He burst into sparkly tears.

_'No, just no. I am not dealing with this'._ "Hey, don't cry. We just were looking for a way out of this well." _' why mother did you have to teach me to be kind to every one_'

The nasal Zubat stopped the shiny ones tears, thank Arceus. "Really that's it? You're not going to kill us or drag us out into the sun light to see if the rest of us sparkle too?"

"No, no, we won't do anything like that," Bazil said. "We were wondering if could you give us a lift out of here."

"I don't want to. I just want to be with my girlfriend," cried the sparkly one.

Tired of this, I launched a swift attack to his face, successfully knocking him out. "Please, could you give us a lift?"

The Zubat, now thoroughly frighted, nodded.

"I'm glad that's over," Bazil said, poking jimmy with a vine.

"I must agree," I said with a long sigh. "How are we going to get him back to the guild?"

This problem was pretty much instantly solved as the Growlithe from before came dashing towards us, grabbed Jimmy and took off in the directon of the guild.

"Hell no, you are not taking our rescue! Monty, follow that Growlithe!" Bazil scremed taking off after it.

Huffing exhaustedly, we got into Aro's office where Jimmy (still ) and the Growlithe were. _'Crap, we're going to die, I just know it_'. "I'm very impressed with your rescue. Almost no one can get Jimmy to come out of the well. For this, I will accept your application to become a rescue team."

Bazil and I looked at each other, stars in our eyes, or in Bazil's case, her eyes were stars. We had done it! We were a rescue team.

**I did say it would be longer didn't I? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to watch out for shiny Zubat, they're all whiny Mary Sues.**


End file.
